


Bound

by MR01



Series: Tera [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: AU no one asked for yet got, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Kylo needs help. Mando offers his assistance. Thanks to the force Rey gets caught up in the middle of it.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/The Mandalorian, Din Djarin/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Tera [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"I told you not to follow me, out here or anywhere. How did you even evade your Knights?"

Mando had been sitting outside of a seedy looking bar in a planet he knows for a fact that he can't pronounce correctly.

He knows that the hooded figure hiding in the shadows is no assassin. Not a trained or skilled one anyway.

He can take him with a hand tied behind his back he thinks.

It can only be one person. And it is certainly made obvious when they speak.

"I asked your friend Cara to point me in the right direction. Your baby's asleep in the castle by the way."

"Why are you here?" 

There is silence for a few seconds then the unmistakable sounds of electricity is all he can hear and Din knows Ben brought his lightsaber to gun show.

Noob.

He expects a fight.

He and Ben have never been enemies despite their people's past but he knows that with the Jedi anything goes and changes on whim.

Yet when he turned he is surprised to see Kylo's lightsaber firmly planted on the ground.

With it's owner kneeling before him. His head bowed, his voice low yet it still managed to hold Din's attention.

"I'm so full of rage and I need an outlet." Kylo lets out a shaky breath. The cold weather making it visible.

"Din, I need someone to take it from me. Distract me. Anchor me down."

Mando weighs his options, the proposition. He knows what Kylo wants, what he needs.

That he can definitely give it to him.

"You've come too far to wind up in the wrong place, kid. I have nothing to offer you."

He would like to send the young Prince on his way home. Because these are some dangerous streets they are in. 

And lightsaber, title and his rank in the universe won't do anything to save or help him if he gets ambushed.

"Din, please. I really need you." Kylo's eyes widen and his posture simultaneously stiffens and relaxes when he felt himself being pulled up.

Into a tight hug when his shoulders starting shaking.

And yes, it didn't really take a lot on his part so he's thinking Din could really use him too.

"I give in, this is not the place for you however. I know of one nearby. It's real shotty compared to what you're used to but you're the one that came looking." 

* * *

"Close your eyes." 

Kylo complies. He feels a little anxious.

Dizzy with anticipation. It has been a long time since he'd last seen the Mandalorian.

When he had seen Cara and Din's baby strolling the local market in one of his vacation spots he almost couldn't believe it.

His glorious luck. He has never been more thankful in his life that he met the man, hell that he was born.

He had quickly convinced her to stay the night and enjoy everything his palace and planet had to offer in exchange for a little alone time with Mando, his location.

Turning on the charm to 100 and she had thought it was simply amusing, cute.

Now that he's here he doesn't regret the trade off one bit.

He removed his clothes quickly. Having practiced to use the Force with his eyes shut.

To do his bidding whenever his lustful mind wandered back to Din in his brief moments alone and actually in his room.

Kylo's cock already painfully hard and dripping pre-come. Mando hasn't even started or said much yet. 

God he never thought he'd be such a thirsty slut for it or anyone ever actually.

"I'm ready for you. I even bought a gift. It is rumored to add to the experience." Kylo withdraws a small vile from his pants pocket.

Setting it aside carefully because he has his eyes shut and cannot see.

"Get on your knees little prince. Keep your palms on the floor." Kylo does so without hesitation.

Exposing himself so readily, completely. This room is a little cold. He likes it, thinks it hot.

Keeping his eyes closed. Biting his lower lip. He is so excited for this. It's a little sad.

The angle might be a little uncomfortable but he'll live and he can always speak up, Mando hopes that the fact shouldn't have to be spoken out loud.

 _Smack_

Kylo jolted up real quick when he felt a sting of pain radiating from his ass. Felt the warmth.

Blushed hard as the sounds of the impact echoed around them.

"I told once that you don't make the rules here, didn't I?"

Din looks down at the taller man. Sees what he's done to him.

That state he has him in and they haven't really started. His cock twitches in interest.

When Kylo doesn't answer either because words and his voice have failed him or because he is a downright whore for a controlled distribution of pain.

He doesn't know but when Din spanked him again, this time just a little harder yet in quicker succession.

Paying both of his cheeks an equal amount of attention, care. Kylo moaned out praises.

Having completely forgotten about the question and answer all together in order to reveal in the sensations.

"I asked you a question, Kylo. Now answer back."

Din watched him. Breathing slower now. Sweat running down his spine. He wants Kylo's mouth on him again.

This space twink is like a rush of unadultered serotonin.

"Don't know. I don't. Just hit me again. And don't ask me questions again. Agh, please Mando."

Kylo isn't even sure he's using real or coherent words here he is so lost in his own head he might just be thinking them.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Get on the bed. Here." Din caressed Ben's back slowly. Helping him onto his feet.

Handing over a blindfold moments later.

Taking a second to just watch him catch his breath as he takes a seat on the firm bed.

Tying it securely.

And Din takes the opportunity to fully remove his uniform, hesitation written on his face for the briefest minute. 

No matter how many times they've done this. It still enthralls him. Makes him want. 

He still finds himself being shy and unsure of how to act.

Right now he knows what Kylo needs. Someone who can take control yet still care.

For or of him. It just so happens that Din can do both.

He slows down his actions as he thinks that he forgot to lock the door or secure that the curtains were fully drawn.

In hindsight thinking that he should have done this before he started touching the impulsive Jedi.

He has never been the romantic type. Sure he hasn't really given himself much of a real chance.

But right now he wants to do this. Be carefree with the taller man. 

Who for his part blushed brightly when a needy moaning sound escaped form his lips.

It was valiant, his effort to tamper it down. So futile. Din watches him. The man here so beautiful.

His voice a mixture of pleading and demanding. "You're making things difficult Mandalorian. I only wanted a distraction not to be your play thing."

He's lying for the most part and is pretty sure Din knows it too. He did come here with a purpose though.

Din stopped by the door, his hand stilling midway towards the lock. He understands.

His voice level as he stared at the powerful yet absolutely voluntarily restrained Jedi.

"Would you like to stop. We can just move forward? I know you don't like to give up control so easily." 

Kylo makes to reach for his blindfold and Din cannot possibly keep himself from tensing up.

Years of following his Creed, the code weighing on him and he feels so unbelievably stupid for having believed for an instant that he could have it all.

Only to see the Kylo is just scratching his right eyebrow.

"No, never. I just had to let you know Din.. You're just making it a real challenge to like you less."

* * *

Din aligns himself with Kylo's body. Grabbing himself in hand. Using the man's gift.

Reading the small bottles' instructions and warning-ingredient label.

He gets the gist. Finishing removing his gloves. He lathers up his cock. The feeling a bit new, well different.

Mando sighs when he entered KyIo. Feeling him as he tightens around him.

Whining at the slow pace because he needs the Mandalorian to move.

Din had merely allowed him a small grace period too get used to, comfortable with the experience.

Din kisses him roughly, nipping at his neck.

Licking at it slowly when he accidentally bites a little too hard.

Fingers tangling in his long curly hair, Mando pulls his gorgeous lover's head back harshly with one hand. 

His fingers tightening around his neck with the other and it only adds to Kylo's need for him.

He's licking his lips lovingly.

Din's chest firmly against Kylo's back. His arm enclosing around him as he fucked him a little harder. His pace quicker now. Just shy of brutal.

"You're such a good boy for me little prince. I think it's time I reward you."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Rey had been in the middle of training. A long session that had left her sweaty and gross.

All in all it had been a good day, she had gotten in some exercise.

By the end it had left her feeling hot and oh so ready to go take a shower. Thirsty.

When all of a sudden a wave of what can best be described as all consuming lust made her drop her lightsaber.

And it freaks her out because what the fuck.

She looks around because holy shit she almost came and it had been intense to put it mildly.

For a moment she is almost scared of moving then when she realized that no one in the area was thankfully paying attention to her she pretty much ran to her house.

Lightsaber held in a death grip. She thinks she knows what the cause of this is.

It's funny in a not really funny because it's is mostly embarrassingly mortifying way.

Kylo must be masterbating. It's pretty common for people their age, well it's either that or he's getting laid.

And both should be kind of gross because she's not doing anything like that yet she can sense it. But then again he's fucking hot.

A ten across all the boards. It still kind of feels like an invasion of privacy even though she deadass didn't ask for this stupid side affect of their link.

Which had all but pretty much forced her to stop doing it too.

Which in turn got her to train more and harder, making her better at being a Jedi subsequently even.

That cost just really blows sometimes and they had had a very emotional-super fucking embarrassing conversation about this previously.

Which is why hands down she is both really pissed off and really just horny on main if she's blunt.

Not sure what to do with herself yet needing to move she basically rips at her clothes.

Jumping into the shower. Turning the water to freezing to wake up and hopelessly distract herself she grabs a bottle of shampoo.

Uttering multiple curse words because fuck this is making things infinitely worse.

Rey shuts her eyes. Thoughts of where she left her lightsaber, shoes or if her front door is unlocked or not at all a pressing matter on her mind.

She focuses her thought on her link to Ben well at moments like this she'll call him Kylo because he's being an asshole.

Thoughts only on the Force. Oh she'll make sure to get her message across.

"Listen to me you hot, tall bastard."


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Rey..oh..fuck.."

Din stops midway down Ben's neck.

His face an open book as hurt and sadness, embarrassment then anger but mostly hurt and shame set up shop on his features.

Kylo is quick to reach for him. Not being able to see shit but he knows he fucked up. 

He had not meant to call her name. Not now, certainly not in a needy moan.

Good going he thinks. Not sure whether he loves or hates her in this moment because he had been so damn close to coming.

"Force, love. She's reaching out. Fuck, I forgot how deep the connection runs."

Kylo must look a real mess. He has never felt so _good_ in his life outside of their stolen moments.

"I'm going to try to reach out." He wants to cave in and just tell her to please fuck off for the love of her resistance.

Torn between wanting to keep Din from leaving or killing the mood worse than it is now.

He feels Din pull out. Great, he misses him already.

But he knows the telltale signs of what happens next. They've been down this road enough. He's got to act quick.

"Reach for your helmet. We're linked. You remember Rey right, how I've mentioned her a few times. My Force-mate."

He's talking too much and too quickly. Din moves faster.

"Well sometimes, an unfortunate side effect of this is that we can see each other. Physically feel each other too if the moment were to arise."

He just wants Din to be ready for anything.

God, he really wishes he wasn't so debauched.

Fuck being naked. 

* * *

Rey feels herself being forcefully pushed back. An intense headache coming on.

Kylo's trying real hard to block her out.

He must really want some privacy. She would too.

Situations like this were why that had spoken again in the first place. It's her fault.

She had as always expected too much. Next time they will just have to coordinate better. 

It was unfair of her. Wholely unrealistic to expect him to be celibate.

He is who he is. And a god damn brooding snack on top of that.

She knows his current pain is so much worse.

The gentle yet firm words, question taking her by surprise. Her mind off of things.

"Can I take my blindfold off? Or you need another minute."

Surely they are not directed at her. Because she has no idea what the hell he's talking about.

Shit. She knows what happens next, can see the early signs of a portal into the other's life open up.

Oh no. No no no..she needs to cover up.

Fuck.

* * *

"Close your eyes. You don't want to see this."

The words are repeated like a mantra. More or less in different variations and he doesn't know who said it first but both he and Ray seem to be on simultaneous agreement.

He thinks there's clearly some begging and fear. God he doesn't know who is more embarrassed. 

Kylo thinks mayhaps he should be. His cock is still hard but he's centered. Real worried about his future standing with these people.

Concerned with how much he cares about them and what-how they're fairing.


End file.
